


And Now We Play

by SteamChesh



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bondage, Chess, Choking, Cunnilingus, D/s relationship, Dom!Cullen, F/M, Flogging, Food Play, Hurt/Comfort, Oral Sex, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay, Orgasm Denial, Pain, Pampering, Plot What Plot, Teasing, Vulnerability, Wax Play, Worship, light humiliation, rope play, so shameless, voice fetishization
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-05-31 23:40:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6492418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SteamChesh/pseuds/SteamChesh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chess games are usually harmless, but when Cullen is insistent on a rainy day that Piper takes a break from studying for a simple chess game; there's more than pride on the line.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

Her nose was buried in her textbooks, _again_. And Cullen could see now that she had several other books open as well, earnestly gleaning whatever information she could from the pages, blanket hung over her shoulders. He knew passing her tests were important to her- and her career, but she wasn't going to get any new information from reading the same books again and again.  

He watched her for a moment as she pulled the blanket closer to her body, not even noticing that he was watching. There was that pesky strand of hair that wouldn't stay tucked behind her ear, so she began to twirl it between her thumb and forefinger. She jumped when he placed a kiss on her cheek, playfully decorating her cheek and neck with kisses. 

"Take a break." He said softly, "Your tests were yesterday... You could at least take the night off with me." 

She leaned back into him with a laugh, "Well the last time you 'told' me to take a break on a rainy day I ended up getting sick." 

"For a week, yes." He chuckled, "But I remember that was your own doing- going out into the rain is not what I had in mind." 

"It was more like three days." She argued with a chuckle.

He kissed her cheek and shook his head, "I was taking care of you. I'm pretty sure it was a week." 

"You were loading me up with enough tea to cure a bronto." She laughed, and the laugh nearly took over her entire torso, "But who am I to argue?" 

"It was a week." He nuzzled her neck for a moment, her back to his chest, his chin gently resting on her shoulder, "I brought out the chess board." 

Piper chuckled, "Because I was _so_ good last time." It was a tease, of course. He knew it just as well as she did- she wasn't a very good chess player. 

"Practice." He hummed in her ear. She would get better, it just took time.

"Usually practice starts at your level." She chuckled, "Not someone who's been playing since infancy." 

He chuckled, "Hardly infancy, Piper." He kissed the tip of her ear. 

"You're insufferable." She comments with a playful roll of her eyes and no bite to her tone, turning her head to plant a gentle kiss on his lips, "Very well. Prepare the board." 

But he didn't move when she didn't close her books. "I can't if your books are taking up space, Dove." 

"Cullen." She looked at him and he wore a listening expression, "You have a perfectly good coffee table." 

He barely glances at the coffee table, a bored expression written on his face, before turning back to her, placing his chin on her shoulder once again, "Perhaps." He shrugged, "But I want the table." His fingers drummed on the edges of the oak table. 

"You have got to be-" he interrupted her sentence with a kiss to her temple, making her release a sigh of very slight frustration, "Fine." She puts an impromptu book mark into each of the books she has open before closing them all and putting them in a small stack, "Happy?" 

He hummed in thought looking at them, "Not quite." 

"What for-" she follows his intense gaze to her books and he makes a motion to go out them away, "Really?" 

He blinks, "Humor me." 

Piper sighs as he backs away, knowing he's won already, "Don't know what it's accomplishing. But fine." She let the blanket fall from her shoulders and pool in her seat as she stood wearing her black shorts and her 'no bad vibes' tank top. 

She gathered her books in her hands and walked towards the room, Cullen watching as she went into the bedroom, almost envious of the clothes she wore- while he got the chess box from the coffee table and began setting up the pieces on the kitchen table. 

By the time she came back he had finished setting up the white pieces on her side of the table and was in the middle of setting his up. 

"Why do you always give me white?" She chuckled, leaning against the door frame, crossing her arms just below her chest.

"It suits you far better." He replied a gentle smile as he placed his queen down, his fingers lingering in over the black crown on her head. And perhaps that was true in some sense, but what he didn't tell her, was that by giving her the white, he was giving her the advantage of the first move. 

"So you say." Her soft chuckle made him look back up at her his soft smile still present on his face. 

"So I know." And he only reveled in the victory that was her shifting from foot to foot that soft blush on her face when people decorated her with compliments. But he loved it most when it was him. He could see the way her green eyes shifted to the ground with a sideways glance, the way she took her bottom lip into her teeth and worried it, the way her toes attempted to curl into the floor while her fingers busied themselves with one another. 

He chuckled as he finished putting the pieces on the board and walked over to her, cradling her face with one of his hands while the other rested on her waist, "Could you be any more beautiful?" He asked softly, resting his forehead on hers. 

"You flatterer." Piper rolled her eyes, her hands messing with the buttons on his shirt. 

"Piper-" his tone dropped and she awkwardly released a cough. He's taken it upon himself to fix her self deprecating habits. 

"So about that chess game?" Piper tried to slide away from his grip, but his grip was like Silverite around her hips. 

"I don't think so, Dove." 

"Cullen you-" 

"Say it. Just once." He murmurs on her lips, "Just once. Humor me." It's a soft request with a soft kiss. 

A soft kiss that made her nearly melt in his grip, as it always did, "You order people around with that mouth?" She murmured, her eyes half lidded. 

A grin pulled at his lips, "I think you're disappointed I don't order you around, Piper..." He chuckled darkly, craning his head so he could whisper in her ear, "If I win... I get your list."

She audibly gulped. 'The List' had been mentioned a few times in vague passing, but it wasn't something concrete. It was just... Idle thoughts- things that might, or would, or had in the past. To have him actually win the list... It gave her a compelling reason to win- and lose. "And if I win?" 

"Then you'll get to decide what you ask of me then, won't you?" He chuckled that smirk taking place on his face, "It seems we both have a reason to both win... _And_ lose." He didn't let go of her, and when she tried to walk away he held fast, "You still haven't said it." 

"Just once?" 

"Just once." 

Piper's sigh was short, but he could still tell it took effort, even with the work that they had both been putting forward, "I am... B..." She swallowed again, "Beautiful." 

He had asked for once only, and he got his wish. She was still struggling, but she was trying. And that was enough. 

"There's my dove." He kissed her lips, not lingering for very long, before motioning to the table, "Shall we?" 

Piper blushed and smiled, almost shyly again as he claimed her as his. She was certain that he would know this already- but it would go on her 'list' anyways. 

He took a step back allowing her to go back to the table, pulling the blanket around her shoulders again before sitting down. Cullen sat down across from her, his black pieces in front of him while her white pieces sat in front of her, patiently waiting to be put into play. 

"Your move, Piper." Cullen smiled, but keeping an eye on her as she looked at the board, no doubt wondering which piece to move first. 

She rested her elbows on the table, her fingers making a bridge for her chin to rest on while she looked over the pieces in idle thought, taking into account how each piece moved. It was good she was giving it thought, though the first move was not always the best.

She took her move and the game was in play. And there was more on the line than pride. If it was a simple matter of pride, he would have no problem letting her win. But such as it was with her list on the line... Well. It was knowledge he yearned for. 

He knew the intimate places to bite, and _very nearly_ had an obscenity escape her luscious lips- oh he had been _so_ close. She doesn't swear, but he's seen her gorgeously sinful side, and he's allowed himself to think he can make her- at least once, and he almost had it. 

He knows what she enjoys when it comes to him- oh yes. He knows that for certain. He knows just how to use his teeth, tongue, lips and hands to get her to her high. He knows how to use everything he has to his advantage- _everything_. 

She's biting her lips again as its her turn and he can't help but grin. He loves it when she's nervous, approaching a new situation with a worried lip and a- there it is, that curling a strand of hair in her fingers. And in chess: there's always a new situation. He can see the pressure rising in her eyes. 

It's his turn and he's conquered his first piece. It's a pawn, but he knows it's going to be the first of many pieces under his belt.

He can hear the low huff of defeat and he darkly chuckles, and he's only thinking now that it's a shame they're not playing for clothing. _A true shame you didn't think of it earlier, Cullen._ It'shis inner desire speaking- because of course it is. _You know you wouldn't last long. Not when those long legs are already bare._

She moves again and there's a moment when her fingers don't leave the knight, her glance to the board doubting. He had been merciful when giving her the rule: "as long as your fingers don't leave the piece, you can retract your move." Not something he would do with Dorian, even though the man cheats anyways. 

But when her fingers let go of the knight, he looks at the board, his mind already planning a few steps ahead. 

He knows how to get her to sigh, pant, moan, and cry out for him- oh he knows exactly how. He was a dedicated student to her form, and he would never tire of such a delightful woman. 

_All you need to do, is remove those blasted shorts._ Desire whispered to him, _And then you can wrap her around your little finger- figuratively speaking..._

But it was a real chuckle that escapes his mouth as he realized his mouth had gone very dry. But he knew full well that he didn't have her wrapped around his finger, no, in truth, he was wrapped around hers. 

Many times she'd fallen asleep at the table, her head against the books as he picked her up trying not to disturb her as much as possible from the little sleep she could manage and put her into bed next to him. He never left for work until she was awake, her green eyes sleepily drooping as she sipped the coffee flavored cream and sugar that she liked to make. He could never drink it, but he was a dedicated student and learned to make it for her on the mornings after the nightmares came. 

He moves, his fingers letting go of the rook. 

Oh yes, she definitely had him wrapped around her finger. But he would have it no other way. The way she built up static was something he never would've thought would be arousing- but sweet Maker. It turns out yes, he likes electricity. Quite a bit. She shocked him at the station once and he nearly pinned her to the wall, right then and there. She could have him whenever she wanted. 

She could have anyone she wanted; and he still marveled how day after day she chose him; She drew people in with her smile, and staying because of the kindness she showed. She brought flowers to patients who had no family or friends who visited them, and occasionally he had found her reading books to the coma patients. On a normal day she read them _Hard in Hightown_ , but when he came with lunch one day because she couldn't... He discovered her reading Orlesian fairy tales to a coma patient in the burn ward. 

Yes, they were brought in by her smile, stayed for her kindness and became friends because of her hope. She gave people hope that didn't have it, she gave people hope when they thought all might be lost... 

No one was perfect. But damn him if he didn't think she was the closest thing to it. She couldn't cook, but he never stopped her from trying (but he also always got involved) it always became something that they did. _Together_.

She moved, timidly sliding one of her bishops. 

However he was surprised on his birthday to find Piper beaming at him as she opened the doors, quickly moving behind him and covering his eyes telling him to walk forward, guiding him into his kitchen and then took her hands off his face revealing a collection of cookies and various baked goods that were laid out in just a way to say how many years he had been alive. All were delicious and enjoyed by the surprise party. 

He took one of her knights with his queen and chuckled when another huff came out from her nose. 

"Nervous?" He asked a smirk curling his lips.

"Why would I be nervous?" She inquired defensively as she moved her remaining knight.

"If you have to ask..." He glanced from her to the board, he could move his queen back, since if he didn't, and took her bishop with his rook it would leave him without his queen because her knight was in striking distance. 

He pulled his queen a safe distance away and let her go once again. 

"Didn't think retreating was in you..." She chuckled, her eyes not moving from his. 

"Retreating is a key part of strategy." He smirked, his brown eyes staring into her green ones, "And if you think it's not in me, perhaps I haven't had you on the cusp often enough?" It's a daring comment; he knows that. 

Her eyes playfully narrowed as a dark blush decorated her face, clearly indicating that she knew exactly what he meant, "You wouldn't." 

He said no words, and only allowed a smug grin to cover his face.

_Oh... You're a bad bad man._ Desire laughed in his head, M _aybe you can see how many times you can keep her from getting there, hm?_

It was something he had never considered. He knew he held dominance, for the most part, but he rarely exercised it. To deny her orgasms until she broke.... He's never done anything like that before. He's only helped her reach higher and higher but never denied her that release. It was an intriguing thought... 

He loved to hear her. To hear his name on her tongue- repeated over and over like a desperate chant, to hear her 'yes's and 'more' and 'please' but it was only when she tightened her grip on him and made audible sounds that didn't sound like words anymore that he _knew_ he was doing a damn good job. But he wondered what it would be like to hear her beg for her release. To hear her sweet voice beg for what she wanted... 

Maker his mouth was so dry.

There were a series of quick movements and she managed to get a pawn or two, but lost her remaining knight and another pawn.

He took another pawn with his knight and leaned back in the chair, gazing at her as his fist curled as he leaned his face on it. 

The game wouldn't last much longer, he was certain. Even as he attempted to curb his desire, he was almost merciless in eliminating her pieces with every move she made and she managed to put him in check twice and took a few more of his pawns, but once he placed his queen down, he had her in check mate. 

"I believe, Dove..." He chuckled darkly, "You... Owe me your list." 

She swallowed nervously as he got up from his chair and pulled hers out and knelt in front of her when there was enough space.

"Now if I might have your permission..." He growled, his mouth just above her ear, "Your body has been teasing me... And I'm very thirsty." 


	2. Chapter 2

It's had taken her a while to produce her 'list' and she sighed heavily when she thought it was done, though if she remembered correctly she was going to see the Iron Bull today and could probably- 

No. Nope. She wouldn't say anything. But maybe if- absolutely not. Private matters stayed... Well private. 

She folded up the fairly short list and tucked it in her front pocket, making sure to think on it a bit more when she went about her daily schedule. 

She went to the tavern that Bull and the Chargers had started talking about, evidently some of them had gotten hired by the owner. Flissa was nice, and Cloud Reach was a good place, a comfortable environment with candles that lit the tables with a small stage with a piano and balcony. To watch from the top- Piper was guessing for privacy or maybe just a better view of the stage. 

"Glad you could make it." Iron Bull grinned, placing a giant grey hand on her shoulder, "The grand opening is tonight and I wanted to give you a tour before it got crowded." He chuckled. 

Piper smiled and gave a soft shrug, "It looks like a nice place, I'd be happy to be shown around." 

"That's what I like to hear." Bull grinned before giving her a tour and then sitting her at a table, ordering drinks for the both of them after it was done, "Also, Varric says Cullen has been acting a bit smug. Any reason?" 

She was sure the look on her face spelled it out and the took a sip of the bubbly drink that had appeared on the table, sweet with champagne and strawberries. 

"Thought you might like that. It's called an Orlesian 75." Bull grinned, "Their wine selection is pretty decent, but wine is for a different occasion." He chuckled, "So, about Cullen..." 

"I..." She took another sip, "We played chess and he won." It was simple as that wasn't it? No, of course not. 

Bull laughed, "And what did he win?" 

She leaned back into the seat and bit her lip, "My 'list'." She murmured. 

There was a full bellied laugh that escaped from Bull, which certainly didn't help her embarrassment any, but the barkeep and the rest of the staff paid no mind to them. 

"Alright. Hand it over." He said holding out an open hand. 

"What?" She was almost horrified. 

"If you want it to be right, at least let me see it. I might be able to... give some suggestions." 

A few embarrassing moments later, her list was in his hands, reading over the list, for a moment before handing it back and telling her to write a few more things down. 

"I think it surprises you more than anything else." Bull chuckled, grinning further when she gave no movement and finished writing them down, "When are you going to give it to him?" 

"I don't... I don't know?" 

"Take all the time you need." He smiled, "He won't pressure you into doing anything you really don't want to." 

Her embarrassed expression changed into a soft smile, "I know. Just... Not used to people knowing me like... _This_. Hasn't happened since-" 

Bull didn't need her to say it, of course. He knew her last 'lover' had treated her like a plaything- which was on her list, but Bull knew there had been no love in her last relationship, so it did more damage then play was meant to. He knew he'd be giving a _very long_ talk to Cullen after the list was given- and now Bull knew what to prepare himself for. 

They talked for another hour, gaining more of the Chargers at the table and Piper delicately tucking away her list in her pocket and soon was laughing with the entire crew before Bull told them they'd have to get back to work. 

Piper took it as a chance to leave and walked up to the bartender, a dark skinned man in a dress-casual shirt, deep brown eyes and short hair that was nearly kept in a buzz cut. 

She pulled out a sovereign and placed it on the counter, "Your tip." She smiled. 

"Ma'am I... I couldn't-" 

"Please." Piper said with a kind smile and the man smiled back and took the sovereign placing it in his pocket. 

"Thank you... I mean it." He said as she began walking away.

"No need to thank me." She smiled as she continued to walk away humming. 

She went back to her flat, thankfully having taken the time to get her books from Cullen's flat a few nights after her test. And began to study once more, starting where she left off before the chess match. 

What she didn't realize is that she'd been quiet to everyone who wasn't Bull or his Chargers all day. And it was only when she checked her phone nearly two hours later that Cullen had texted he'd be working late. 

 She packed a tiny overnight bag, always did, though she knew every time she went over she wouldn't need any of the clothes she packed. She began packing the small things like bubble bath mix, his aftershave that he had forgotten that one time, and a few other miscellaneous items when she saw the list taunting her as it sat folded on the small bedside table. She took the piece of paper and began her short journey to Cullen's flat, turning the key into the lock and locking the door behind her, flipping on some lights, and after she got changed, began digging around his kitchen for the ingredients she would need, and soon she found them: eggs, butter, sugar, vanilla extract, flour, baking powder and baking soda. 

An easy ingredient list for sugar cookies. He didn't have much of a sweet tooth, which is why she would also make a cup of black coffee. When Cullen said he was working late, that meant something had gone particularly awry. She never asked, because he couldn't talk about it, but she was always there with something. Whether he just wanted to lay his head on her lap while her fingers idly went through his hair while she read her text books, or she gave him a soft gentle massage as he glowered at the wall letting the occasional sigh of frustration fall from his mouth until the massage began taking effect, or on the really bad days )and there had been a few) where he came back and just held her tightly, breathing in the smell of her embrium shampoo- swearing that he'd never let anyone hurt her.  

There were times when the reversal happened; it was she who was working a long shift at the hospital, and he would insist that she stay the night at his flat, simply because he lived closer. She cried every time she lost her patients, he was there with big open arms, whispering words in some attempt to make her feel better, or when she came to him frustrated that a nurse "didn't know elfroot from Deathroot" came in and nearly killed a patient if not for her intervention (granted that had been one time and they immediately reported her making her go back to Val Royeaux to the Divine Justinia Medical complex to review her degree) he was there for her with a cup of hot cocoa with lots of marshmallows and a little too much whipped cream on top, listening to her rant and rave before wiping the whipped cream off the tip of her nose, licking it off his finger with a chuckle, instantly dissolving her rage, but it was more often then not that she just came to him from a 14 or 16 hour shift, falling through his door in near exhaustion; He'd hold her close, then picked her up in what he deemed was the 'princess cradle' and carried her to the bedroom where he had a nice hot bath waiting for her as he helped strip her down getting the harder things off (shoes and the clasp of her bra for instance) before carrying her further and placing her in the bath, helping her wash as he listened to her yawn and insist she wasn't tired. He would chuckle and say, "Of course, Dove." And kiss the nearest body part available, a shoulder, an elbow, her hand, her cheek, after all was said and done and she was dry enough, he'd pick her up once again, and placed her in the bed, pulling the soft blankets over both of them as he held her close, his arm wrapping around her waist and chuckling as she instantly fell asleep.

And today seemed like a sugar cookie and black coffee kind of night. 

After all the ingredients were mixed and the balls of dough rolled out, and oven preheated to that perfect temperature, the tray went in and she set the timer, now just waiting for them to be done. 

She hummed as she began to look a all of the things that she brought, keeping a close eye on the timer. She brought only one of her text books this time- after all she probably would only study after he was asleep or at the very least relaxed. 

_Beeeeeeeeeeep_  

She ran to the kitchen and grabbed a toothpick opening the open and putting the toothpick in a few of the cookies and sure enough, they were done. 

She slipped on the oven mitts and pulled them out, gently taking them off with a spatula and putting them on a cooling rack.

Dishes were done and she took out her list, looking at it for a moment, Bull had certainly done a number on it, that's for certain... But he was a 'people person' so he just knew these things, right? But she doubted some of these... Like _Pampering_? Was that for him pampering her or vice versa? Why didn't she argue with Bull about some of these? 

Sweet Maker, orgasm _denial_? She should have argued, but it was too late now wasn't it? No, she still had the pen in her pocket, she could just smoothly cross it out and be done. She reached in her pocket to do just that and found not only that her pen was gone, but the door was opening and the coffee maker was making its sound. 

She fumbled with the list stuffing it in her pocket again and hurriedly grabbed a mug, trying desperately to look as if she hadn't just been flailing about. 

With a blush crossing her cheeks and her back to him, she heard the door close as she poured a cup of coffee as he walked into the kitchen, wrapping his arms around her waist and holding her close with her back to his chest, burying his nose in her hair. 

She brought one of his hands from her waist to her mouth giving it a gentle kiss, before placing the mug in his hands, watching him put it down just to continue holding her, "Thank you... But just one more moment..." He murmured nuzzling his nose in her hair, "I missed you." 

She doesn't hold back a smile as she leaned into him further, feeling his muscles tighten around her, it's verbally silent, but the action alone lets him know that she missed him too- and a smile grows on his face, gently squeezing her tightly to him before she's moving around and producing a folded piece of paper to him. 

At first he's confused, but then he remembers what it is, and he takes the paper and puts it on the counter, "It can wait." He smiles, taking one of his hands from her waist and cradling her face with it, rubbing her cheek with his thumb. He loves how warm her cheek is, only getting warmer by the quiet blush on her face. It's obvious to him she's still not used to affection like this, but that's okay. Cullen relishes the light shade of pink that crosses her cheeks as he feels her heart race beneath her skin. 

_She's here. It's okay. You won't let anything happen. It's okay._ He puts his forehead on hers and closes his eyes, breathing in her air, her scent mixed with the scent of baked goods and strong coffee. His frayed nerves are slowly soothed the more he breathes and he feels her hands on his face,  _It's okay_ , her hands are speaking to him,  _I'm here_ . It takes another moment for him to breathe before he places a gentle kiss on her lips and smiles. 

And she doesn't ask, just smiles back and places the mug back into his hands watching him take a sip and hum with approval. "Thank you, Piper." He speaks quietly but stands straighter. Cullen takes a small step back, giving her just enough space to move around watching her turn around and reach up for a plate, standing on the tips of her toes her calves tensing- his eyes go up the pale expanse of her legs where the black cloth covers her rear and he takes another quiet sip of coffee realizing that after the day he's had: he has zero self control right now. 

He places the cup on the counter and kneels before her, kissing the back of her calves, feeling the muscle tense and relax, hearing the soft gasp that comes from her as he feels up her leg, his hands following his lips. He kisses the back of her knee and he's thankful that she's wearing her study shorts again. He kisses the back of her thigh and kisses over the fabric of the shorts that covers her rear before lifting the shirt just enough to kiss the curve of her back. 

He hears the plate connect with the counter-top and he knows it's safe to turn her around, his lips connecting with her lower stomach and he loves the way she reaches for any part of him, her fingers curling into his hair for a moment before his lips graze along her hips, undoing the fragile drawstrings that keep her shorts secured on her form... Slowly drawing them down and slipping them off her legs.

And now she standing in his kitchen wearing almost nothing.

He kissed back up her leg, and as he got to her thighs he kissed that scar, his deep amber eyes looking into hers and saying what he always does, _I'll never do this to you._ And he can smell her arousal, and he can see it in her eyes, the way she bites her lip, the way she breathes- her body instinctively trying to regain control of itself, but failing and taking quickened breaths. He can feel the way her muscles tense in a way that says she knows what's coming... He places his tongue on the thin blue fabric that keeps him just that much away from her- kissing the damp fabric before tracing his fingers along the outline of her core. 

She's had to grip the edge of the counter since he pulled away, and if there was ever one thing that pushed him over the edge, it was always always always the way his name dropped from her lips. 

"Cullen..." A breathy whisper. 

No music could ever sound sweeter. 

But it's more then that. It's consent. It's trust. It's love. 

He's quiet as he hooks his thumb underneath the elastic bands of her smalls and gently pulls them down her legs, kissing her skin as he does so. He wants to say something, but the words aren't forming, and perhaps that's better, he's never been good with words, but action, action he was very good at. He kissed the soft skin of her mound, watching her intently as she took a breath, his tongue tasting her outer skin before slowly hooking one of her legs over his shoulder, his thumb grazing over the scar again. _Never ever._

He takes this moment to slide his tongue up the smoothest part of her slit, tongue only circling her core before flicking her clit causing her to tense and whimper. He knows what she likes- but he can't help but feel the need to re-affirm that she's _here_. With him. And it's all _going to be okay._  

But he doesn't have to explain because she doesn't need to ask. She tries not to buck into his mouth as he flicks her clit once more, but far gentler, coaxing a soft moan from her throat. For the moment he seems sated, and explores her folds with his tongue before locking eyes again, a moan vibrating in her core as it came from him at the eye contact. 

Her leg tightened and her body went to arch, another moan escaping her lips. Her leg began to curl as his lips covered the expanse of her sex, a primal growl escaping his throat, his tongue lapping at her core. 

Cullen pulled away, but barely, just enough to look up at her, his thumb caressing the smooth slit, watching as her back arched and straightened, her face looking down at him and her eyes gently flicking to the hallway towards the bedroom as if to ask if they should move. 

He said nothing and didn't move as he inserted his fingers into her wet core, her head immediately tilting upwards, a gasping moan escaping her bow shaped lips. 

His free hand tightened possessively on the leg that held her up right, Cullen's movements answering her silent question with a _No. I want you right here._

His fingers were gentle, caressing her insides, going deeper with every movement, listening to the carnal sounds that escaped her- words attempted to form, but nothing coherent came from her, only to worsen as his breath was caught and his tongue played with her again. 

The more he played with her clit the more desperate she began to sound and he backed off, circling the little bud as she wantonly rolled her hips for more.his fingers has sped up slowly, a soft rhythm as first, getting faster and harder as he heard her fingernails collide with the bottom of the edge and he loved it. 

"Right- Yes, Maker-" she panted, trying to get his fingers deeper and rolled her hips again, her fingers choosing now to grip his hair in a vain attempt to hold onto something- anything and he could feel her building higher and higher. 

"Cullen-" she gasped, "don't- ah!" She nearly shouted as his lips took her clit in his mouth and began to suck, "Don't stop!" She begged reaching under her shirt with one hand pinching and pulling on a nipple, "Maker, Cullen-" she panted, barely keeping control of herself, as he sucks on her clit, taking only momentary breaks to flick it with his tongue. 

But he doesn't stop. Oh no. She's crying out for him, and he's so focused on her- feeling her breathing, feeling her heartbeat beneath her skin, listening to what her body is telling him. Never let it be said that Cullen was _not_ a good student. 

Her whimpers became erratic, panting frantic and her moans finally hit that note of desperation he's been waiting for. He can feel her muscles begin to shake and he knows her orgasm will hit hard. 

Her sex twitches and tightens around his fingers, her mouth open and eyes shut tightly in a silent scream as her orgasm shakes through her entire frame, the fingers in his hair clutching so tightly his body betrays him releasing a moan in her sex, his fingers still pumping her, only slowing down when her breathing does, slowing further he feels her body relax, her breath coming out in pants. 

But it's when she fixes her bra underneath her shirt, pulling the fabric over her nipple again and pulls out her hand from her shirt, that Cullen knows Piper's done. Even as she's breathing rapidly. 

He pulls his fingers out and cleans the digits with his mouth, humming with delight before lapping what remains of her pleasure around her core before unhooking her leg from his shoulder and picking up the blue fabric, slipping those over her legs first before the shorts went back on, kissing up her legs again before standing up to face her and kissing her gingerly. 

He pulls away and she's smiling, a hum of delight coming from her chest. 

"You seem tired..." He teases.

She tilts her head and raises a red eyebrow at him as if to say _Oh Really?_ It causes him to chuckle and he picks her up, much like a potato sack, a loud peal of her laughter coming from him as she writhes in his grip, even as he turns his head to kiss her waist and throws her gently on the bed, quickly curling up to her before she has a chance to move, pulling her closer to him, his hand touching as much of her skin as possible.

She goes to adjust, but he's steadfast, even with his eyes closed. She understands, because it's what Piper does and she presses further closer to him, hearing a hum of approval from behind her before they both drift off into the land of dreams. 


	3. Chapter 3

He kissed her shoulder when he woke up, grateful for another night of sleep without nightmares- or waking up with a headache. He was always telling himself it was because of her, she smelled of embrium, elfroot, lavender and crystal grace, and it soothes him. It soothes him every time. Piper was the best thing in his life and he never goes a single day without letting her know it.

 Perhaps that was why he was sitting in the kitchen, nervously- gingerly unfolding the piece of paper that she had attempted to give him the night before. He wants to please her and if her list would help him do that, then what was the harm?

 Her hand writing was unmistakable- her habitually cursive writing curving each letter into the next... He nearly forgot to look at the words themselves- but when he did, he could feel the blood from his cheeks leave, his stomach flip and his hands begin to shake. She wanted him to... To what? 

 He propped his elbow on the table and couldn't stop staring at it, Maker have mercy how could he do this? He loved the woman, but... He had put the Templar life behind him. He had pushed himself to be more kind to others, and to be more worthy of her and- 

 "Cullen?" Her sleepy voice came from the hallway and he couldn't help but look at her and her face instantly turned to worry and she couldn't have gotten to him faster, "Cullen what is it?" Her voice tinged on desperacy and he had to remember she was a nurse- Maker knows what was going through her mind as he was paling, shaking, and over all looking sick. 

 "Piper..." He tried to find his voice to tell her he was... To tell her he was fine, but his voice came out weak, like he'd been punched in the gut once too often. He cleared his throat and tried again, "Piper," succeeding, for the most part as her demeanor calmed at the sound of her name. "I just... Was reading and I..." What were the words he could say? Can't? Couldn't? Didn't want to do that to her?

 But Piper understands his fumbling, because that's what she just does, and she takes the note out of his hand and moves his hands to cradle her face instead, and by habit it makes him look at her. 

 "I love you." She says once she's gotten his attention, "I love you for you." For some reason it seems to be exactly what he needs to hear and he swallows hard, bringing her face up to his, resting their foreheads together, breathing in her soothing scent before he finds the courage to tell her his thoughts- she needs to understand exactly why. 

 "I've come so far from Kirkwall, Piper." He explains softly and she rubs her thumbs on his hands patiently, always patiently, "I'm afraid... If I stepped into this... I would not be worthy of you any more." He takes a breath and opens his eyes, her eyes still closed as she continues to lean her forehead onto his, "I'm sorry." 

 Her eyes flash open at the apology and she pulls away, his hands dropping in shame and looks away from her, his eyes falling to that list for barely a second before Cullen feels her hands on his face, gently making him look into her green eyes and wears a soft smile that instinctively makes him relax. 

 "You." It's her turn to cradle his face, "Have _nothing_ to apologize for, Cullen." She's so supportive it makes this big ball of emotion curl up and take home in his chest, right where his heart is, "Cullen Stanton Rutherford, I love you for who you are." She makes sure he's looking at her, and he is- he hasn't looked away, "No matter what." 

 His 'strong' facade nearly crumbles and he teeters on the edge of it when she pulls him close, running her slender fingers through his curls while she's got his ear against her heart. She's got him purposefully turned away so she can move the paper so it's off the table- falling to the floor. Her heartbeat is solid- _ba-dum, ba-dum_ \- his hands curl around her waist instinctively... _Andraste preserve me_. 

 He doesn't want to turn into who he was running away from. She deserved so much better than who he was now. 

 She's able to move him back to the bedroom and he goes to hold her- but she shakes her head, continuing to face him, pulling his head gently closer, tangling their legs as she does so. One of her arms is tucked in the space between his neck and the pillow, curving around so her hand cradles the back of his head as she runs her fingers again through his hair again, while the other arm is draped over his side as he gets closer. 

 Piper's glad he doesn't fight back. Maker, is she glad. Something in her knows he needs this from her, and she rarely gets to hold him. He curls closer to her his hands curling reflexively into her shirt, clenching and and releasing the thin grey fabric in his hands. 

 He's glad she understands. Understands him better than he does, in some ways. She makes a hand motion and he realizes it's to breathe. He chuckles softly after a moment of breathing and her hand goes back to resting on his side, the other still idly- slowly, loosely twisting the soft curls at the back of his neck. 

 "What is it?" She asks softly, and he looks at her realizing she's on the verge of falling asleep. 

 "Thank you, Piper." He whispers, kissing her lips softly. 

 "Mm." A hum of delight, "For what?" 

 He chuckles again at the delayed question. She's tired, that much is fair obvious, or at least so relaxed while she holds him. She never ceases to amaze him. She has been the source of his strength for... Well longer than he'll ever say- but he knows it.

 "For just being you." _For understanding me better than I do._

 Her lips are barely moving, but he manages to make out soft words, "I will always be me..." 

 And Cullen never wants that to change. _Never ever._

* * *

 

He wakes up again to the tangle of limbs, but he's grateful that her head somehow ended up on his chest. He's petting her hair, listening to the soft grumbles and mumbles that barely even pass for sounds as she rolls over on to her stomach, legs slightly untangling themselves from his. He chuckles as he rolls over onto his side, facing her, his hand rubbing along her back as her body responds to his touch while she sleeps. 

He can hear the soft patter of rain outside as the softest touches of his fingers lift up the back of her shirt. A mischievous smile settles across his face as he kisses her shoulder once more, fully untangling their legs slowly- hoping not to wake her, but and carefully sitting between her legs. His hands reach up for her shoulders and he begins to rub his hands along her back, a soft sound coming from his beloved woman beneath him. He takes it as a sign to continue, being nothing but gentle with his hands he lifts up her shirt further, exposing the small of her back and his fingers grace along the bone of her spine- another moan coming from her lips. 

The massage continues down, his hands ghosting over the fabric of her shorts, something he'll eventually have to get rid of, but for now, they could stay. His hands massaged the muscles of her thighs, a hum of delight coming from her and made him continue forward, each sound she produced a victory for his efforts. Her legs were finished and he knew she was at the very least awake. Groggy but awake. But he would give something much better than coffee. 

He reached up and took two pillows from his side of the bed and placed them next to her hips, he had plans- but first... He palmed the fabric covering her sweet bottom before pulling them down slowly and gingerly, revealing the thin blue cotton beneath. He leaned down and kissed the small of her back, a sigh of delight coming from her nose. She was barely awake, but her body was _so beautifully_ responsive, even in its groggy state. The fabric was next to go and once it was gone she shivered and he looked at her, his fingers giving feather touches to her core- oh yes- she was so responsive it made his mouth water. 

His fingers danced around the flesh of her sex, planting enough of a touch to be gentle, but hopefully for her to want more. She didn't disappoint. He watched as her arms tensed and the hand he could see grips the sheets. She wants to readjust but his hands grip her thighs and all of her movement stops. He lets go of her thighs and one hand goes back to playing with her sex, parting the folds, fingers circling around her wetness... It's just a ploy while he pulls out his length, listening to her soft moans.

"Lift up your hips, love." 

She does as he says and places the two pillows beneath her and they serve the exact purpose he brought them for: she's able to relax all while he has a better angle.

"That's it..." He murmurs, leaning over to kiss her back, his fingers leaving her core- a muted whine coming from the pillows she has her head buried in. He smirks and he uses the wetness on his fingers to wet himself before angling himself at her sex and sheathing himself- slowly, but completely. 

There's a moan of relief from her, and a rumble of a groan from him. She's hot, soaking, and tight. 

And Maker be praised... _She's all his._  

"Just..." Piper pulls at the sheets with her fingers as he begins shifting, slowly. His hands have a Silverite grip on her hips, "Just- ah!" 

He can see with every movement he does, especially on the inward part of things her knuckles are gripping the sheets. He can feel her body tighten around his hands, her sex nearly clutching his length- and Maker help him if he were a lesser man... He leaned over her body, still thrusting in and out of her core slowly, his lips kissing up her back and one of his hands letting go of her waist to place itself over her hands, interlocking their fingers in a tight grip. 

"Piper..." He groaned softly, the thumb that was connected to the hand around her waist going in firm circles, coaxing a loud moan from the woman, "beautiful..." He cooed softly leaning down and kissing the back of her shoulder. 

Building up the momentum further, her hand not able to get any tighter around his, her sweet sounds catching into the sheets and pillows, gasping as he raised her higher and higher, the eager clapping of their flesh causing electricity to jump through her spine, heat soon following after, clawing at the edge of the bed with the hand that wasn't holding on to his. 

Her cries were desperate for more, her body instinctively trying to pull away, yet kept coming back connecting with his, her cries becoming the chant of his name, 'Cullen, yes, Cullen, Oh Maker, Cullen' with her beautiful cheers he wasn't able to keep a rhythm for much longer. 

Her frantic whimpers, egging on his own uncontrolled pace, before he felt her core tighten and her final cry of his name made him lose control as his own body responded to hers, her tight sex milking his length for whatever he would give before relaxing. Their panting the only sound being heard throughout the room, the soft glow of her skin in the aftermath of her orgasm being seen to only his eyes, the smell of their arousal and sweat meeting his nose. It was a moment of them. 

After a moment of near perfect stillness, he heard a hum of delight, coming from her as she brought his hand closer to her face and kissed his fingers. 

He chuckled and leaned down, his length still inside her as he kissed her shoulder blade, "Good morning." 

"Mm." She hummed, a soft smile on her face, "Good morning." Her tone delighted, satisfied, content, "Is it still morning?" She asked, but didn't move. She was too comfortable to move _now_.

He looked at the clock that was on his side of the bed that told him it was late in the morning, but she didn't have to know that.

"You ask the question," he teased, "but you don't move." He chuckled, "Why could that be?" 

He pulled out quickly, groaning at the loss of heat, but moving fast enough to barely avoid Piper's half attempt at hitting him with a pillow, "It's too early for sassing." 

" _Sassing_? Sassing _you_?" He chuckles, grabbing the pillow from her hands and putting it back under her head, "Perish the thought."

He lifts her waist gently and pulls out the two pillows beneath her before slowly laying her body back down, watching as she rolls over, her messy red hair sticking to parts of her forehead. 

"I think we can afford to lay in bed for a little longer." Piper smirked, casually eyeing the empty spot next to her before looking back at him, "Don't you?" 

He playfully scoffs, "You promote bad habits, Piper." But he agrees, laying next to her and pulling her closer, moving the hair away from her face. 

"I merely suggest them." She smirks with a quiet shrug as she snuggles closer, her forehead on his chest, "You're the one who doesn't argue." 

He holds her close, wrapping his arms around her petite form as a rumble of a laugh starts in his chest, but exits partly out of his nose- it's this full dorky thing, but she wouldn't change a thing about it. She rarely hears this laugh and she grins every time she does. 

"Brat." He comments after his mirth subsides with a playful slap of her rear. 

She responds to his comment with a quiet giggle as they cuddle silently basking in their afterglow, the gentle rain pattering against the window. 

She falls asleep again, but he doesn't. Instead taking this moment to curl a strand of red hair around his fingers, tucking it behind her ear. It's his momentary guard after all, he swore he'd protect her and sometimes that meant from her thoughts and nightmares. Sometimes he found himself swearing that there was no time she was more beautiful than when she was asleep in his arms- but then he was corrected by her smile, her laugh. She made him want to be better... That's why Cullen gave his all in everything he did. Including their relationship. She could ask for the stars in the sky and he would have them all lying at her feet. Sweet Maker she was everything to him... 

She had moved her list out of sight, but not out of mind. Maybe... If... If his schedule permitted... He could... 

Iron Bull was the go to for this, wasn't he? Sparing no detail even as Dorian bristled and flustered. Cullen furrowed his brows at the mere thought, this was a hurdle he had to go over. Piper had asked him, and his hesitance made her drop the subject entirely... But... Perhaps... 

Just one talk with Bull. He decided. If the schedule permits. 

They're able to enjoy a few more hours together before he reluctantly had to let Piper go on account of the clinic being busy, her on call status being nearly abused. He frowned when he got a text saying she was staying at the clinic. For some reason they couldn't seem to keep the numbers up and Piper filled in the gaps. It was who she was. That beautiful soul who wanted to help others. 

And he took it upon himself to help her. But to do that- to fully do that; he needed help from Bull. 

But his schedule did not permit, not for a while. His work piled up as crime rose, just as it normally did, and there was no shortage of work. He saw Bull- and Piper's list nearly burned a hole in his pocket every time, but when Cullen needed the Chargers to be his shock troopers, there was little time for a chat. 

It worried Cullen that she stayed at the hospital for a week straight, but it gave him time to mull things over, he had grown... Intrigued about the whole thing, but he was worried. Worried what it might do to her. To them... To him. So... He took his questions and concerns to the Qunari.

And Maker have mercy, Andraste's pyre was colder than Cullen's face, but Bull was patient. Did not laugh at his stumbling or stammering, assured him that the conversation would not leave between the two of them. First it started with the rules of what Bull referred to as 'play' or a 'scene'. Then it went into the stages of it all. It was precise. If Cullen misunderstood, Bull fixed it all. It was nearly clinical in explanation, and it helped. 

Bull couldn't stress a few points enough: consent, trust, safety, and aftercare. 

Aftercare made Cullen's eyebrows furrow, and Bull was more than happy to explain it all in patient detail and assuring Cullen _again_ that this conversation would stay between the two of them. Once the scene was over, Bull explained, there would be a drop. In mood, in temperature- in everything. The scene is physically and emotionally draining. Cullen nearly leaves at the last two words, thinking only of Piper, but Bull gets him to sit down and continues to explain; and it makes sense. And Piper's list seems... Less frightening. 

He doesn't share the list with Bull- not at first, and Bull acts surprised at some of the things on the list (He can hit things _and_ lie) and Bull swears for the _third time_ that the conversation won't reach anyone else's ears (he'll lie when it calls for it- but he's honest here). And he gives Cullen pointers on where to start, offers some minor clarification to some of the things, explains what's what, some how-to's, what knots look good on rope work _and_ are functional for play / scene needs. 

It's been a long talk, but Bull doesn't look winded at all- and Cullen has soaked this knowledge up like a sponge. Let it never be said that Cullen isn't a good student when he puts his mind to it. It's a good sign, and Bull knows that Cullen will treat Piper with respect, before, during, and after. Cullen also knows that if he doesn't- _nothing_ will hide him from the Qunari's rage. 

Once Bull knows that Cullen's got his basics squared away, he chuckles, telling Cullen for the _fourth time_ that no, this conversation won't be heard or talked about to anyone other than you and I. It's a comforting thought, and Bull ends it with "You know where I am." When Cullen leaves Bull's apartment, and started making the trek to his own flat.

But not before picking Piper up from the clinic once he gets a call from Stitches saying that she needs to be taken from the clinic before she works herself into the ground. 

He's more than happy to do so. She's whining of course, because she always does (' _I can help people, I'm not tired, just one more, have to check something_ ' and there was _always_ something) , but when she gets to his flat, she's curious about the small bag he's got with him, and he doesn't answer only smiles, kissing her lips softly before picking her up. 

"You've had quite the week." He explains, "Taking care of so many people..." He walks to the bedroom and does what he normally does- help her remove her clinic scrubs, "And now... You're going to let me take care of you." She's shirtless, but his movements doesn't say he's interested in anything other than helping her, "You're going to let me pamper you for the evening." He murmurs, gingerly removing her shoes and socks, before removing her pants, "And then you're going to sleep." 

He knows her mind and body are exhausted when she doesn't fight back and instead murmurs a 'Yes, Ser', it makes him slightly worried because he knows she's normally got more fight about this, but... She's had quite a busy week... And it looks like she hasn't taken care of herself properly. He'd have to take care of her then. He reaches around her back unclasping her bra putting the undergarment to the side before sliding off her underwear.

Cullen is more than gentle as he picks her up once more carrying her to the bathtub. It's empty save for her, for now, but soon it will be filled with warm water, bubbles and her tired frame. He turns the water on making sure that it's the right temperature before kissing her temple assuring her that he'll be right back. 

And he is with a few bottles in hand. He empties the almost miniature bottle into the rising water and watches as the bubbles form. 

"Cullen," she calls to him, her hands crossing over the edge as she looks at him, "You don't have to... Do this." She motions to everything but he smiles and takes her chin in his hand. 

"I want to." He places a gentle kiss on her lips before releasing her chin and petting her hair. He wants to show her that he loves her in all the ways he can. He wants to show her that her trust in him is not misplaced... That when she's at her weakest, he'll be here, just as he's always been. "Wet your hair, Piper." It's a soft and sweet command, one that she doesn't fight. And when she sits back up he's moved a chair so he can sit behind her. He can tell she's more relaxed by the way her shoulders lean against the bathtub and he takes her wet red locks into his hands, pouring some of her favorite shampoo on to her hair, massaging it in her scalp. 

"Maker have mercy..." She moaned softly, leaning further into his hands, going further down her skull, soft sighs and quiet moans are nearly drowned out by the running water. But he can hear them- and part of him knows that if the clinic hadn't worked her energy levels to the bone, he'd be in the water with her. 

But perhaps it's better this way. He gets to take care of her here, and that's a win in his book. He can show her, as he has done several times before, that he cares for her- in all of the ways. 

He rinses his hands in the water, hands going past the bubbles. 

"You may rinse now." And she does. The momentary pause allows him to remove his shirt before taking a sponge from the small wire container and he curls his finger motioning her forward, and she does, get wet hair clinging to her skin some of it floating on top of the water behind her, her sparkling green eyes looking up expectantly at him- she nearly looks like one of the water folk from Orlesian fairy tales that carry men down into the depths of the water... 

He barely resists the spell she's put over him and leans forward taking her chin in his hands again, another gentle kiss on her lips, "Turn off the water and then give me your legs, my dear." 

Soon her body is clean and the once tall bubbles have died down some. He watches her relax further and he wrings out the sponge, unable to help himself as he follows the curve of her neck, tracing the collarbone with his eyes and when the bubbles block his view of the rest of her body- there's a small laugh, tired, but pleasant that escapes Piper's lips. 

"You're staring." She teases. 

" _Admiring_." He places the sponge in its resting place and leans back in his chair, pulling a towel from behind him and taking her hair in his hands yet again to wring out the water, "Your hair is so long..." He breathes softly.

She giggles softly, "I was thinking about cutting it, actually." 

He hums in thought, "If that's what you want... However, I would be sad if you didn't have any hair that I could comb my fingers through." 

It's barely past her shoulder blades, but it makes him wonder if she's had it longer or shorter before- even when he vaguely remembers her hair being much shorter during her time at the Circle. Her hair is mostly dry now, the last of the water in her hair only clinging from desperation to stay in her lovely locks. He can sympathize, he wouldn't want to let go either.

Cullen can see that Piper has nearly fallen asleep and he goes to move, but a sound from her stops him, "Just... A moment longer." 

He chuckles and kisses her temple, "Then at least allow me to comb your hair?" 

"Mm... Mhmm." 

She wasn't going to last much longer, he could see that. But she had asked for a moment longer. Once her hair was combed, he would have to pull her out. But he could take his time- after all how could he deny any chance to hear that soft sigh of delight when he gently ran the comb through her damp locks. 

"You're... Entirely too good at this." She spoke softly. 

"I have two sisters." He spoke just loud enough for her to hear, "You learn quite a bit... They would be happy to hear that their ' _training_ ' hasn't gone to waste." It was a joke of course, even if they haven't spoken much since he left the Order, there is no bad blood between any of his family members. 

"You never speak of your siblings often." Piper slowly turns around and looks him in the eyes. 

He's at a loss with the comb in his hands but none of her hair he smiles at her for a moment, "I imagine they're too busy starting off their own families." He chuckles, "Last we spoke, Branson's got a little boy of his own, making me the estranged uncle." 

She reached out, her hand still wet from the water as she cups a side of his face with her hand, "Only because you've made yourself that way..." 

"I suppose I have..." But he knows what she's saying. He could get in contact with Mia again and find his siblings, reconnect with his family... He leans forward and kisses her again, a hum of delight echoing in both of their throats, "Bath time is over, dove." He gets out of his chair and pulls the plug from the drain. 

And a childish whine escapes her mouth, her lips in the poutiest expression she could conjure. But he stands their with a towel ready for her as she climbs out with a groan, not realizing how sore her muscles were. But he knows. And as soon as she's wrapped in the towel he picks her up cradling her close to his chest and like a knight in shining armour, carries her to the bed, gingerly placing her on the bed, a mumbled but heart felt 'thank you' escaping her lips as he curls up behind her, interlocking their fingers together and listening to her breathing as she almost instantly falls asleep. 


End file.
